Ranetta, Vol 2!
by ocramed
Summary: A sequel to "Ranetta!". Also, "Ranetta, Vol. 2" will focus on Ranma's interaction with 3 primary characters from "Ranma Half", while its sequel, "Ranetta, Vol. 3", will deal with 3 more primary characters, and so forth, while our protagonist deals with Bayonetta's past. C&C, and suggestions, are welcome, but moderated. At any rate, enjoy the show...
1. Chapter 1

**Ranetta, Vol. 2! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Bayonetta belong to the respective properties.**

**Note: This is a one-shot, semi-fusion alt-story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a Ranma 1/2/Bayonetta story only.**

**Author's Note: This is my way of testing the waters, after getting requests for a continuation. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Many years ago…

_The Umbral Witch called "Bayonetta" looks on, as she, along with the rest of the remains of the deity "Jubileus" went hurtling back towards Earth. Maybe, after all this time, it would be fitting that she, a rogue who consorts with demons, die the hero that she reluctantly became…_

"_I'm not afraid anymore, Mummy," Bayonetta said to herself softly. "No matter what…there's nothing I can't do."_

_How ironic that it was she, the one called Bayonetta, who would inspire herself as a child, the abandoned Cereza, by developing the will to overcome great challenges…and self-doubt. Interesting how her proclivity for "sexy violence" was nothing more than a front to protect her inner child._

'_Now, it is over,' Bayonetta thought to herself. 'I can finally…rest…'_

_A piece of what's left of Jubileus now-petrified remains hurtles towards the Umbral Witch…_

_BLAM!_

_BOOM!_

"_Huh?" Bayonetta said, as she looked up to see her childhood friend and rival standing before her._

"_Really, do you think that you have the luxury to sulk about your 'daddy issues', when this 'thing' is threatening the world?" said fellow Umbral Witch Jeanne._

"_Jeanne?" Bayonetta replied in surprise. When she had been freed from becoming the sacred "Left Eye" of Jubileus, the Creator, by Jeanne, Bayonetta had swore that she had been killed in the attempt…_

"_Humph," Jeanne said with a smile and twinkle in her eye, as she helped up Bayonetta to her feet. "You know, if you die here, who's going to save the world?"_

"_Jeanne, I-"_

"_Look, you're one of a kind, and you DID manage to stop this abomination. Besides, who do you think I consider worthy to test my skills against?"_

"_Humph," Bayonetta said with a cocky grin._

"_Now THAT is the Cereza I know and love," Jeanne said. "And no matter what, in this life or the next, we're connected."_

"_TWO of a kind?" Bayonetta said. "Don't make me laugh. After all, I'm the 'chosen one'."_

"_Humph," Jeanne said with a cocky grin of her own, as she raises her pistols. "Let's deal with this abomination, and go home!"_

"_Right!" Bayonetta yelled, as she and Jeanne, shifted their respective stances, so that they were now back-to-back, even as Bayonetta presented her firearms. "Ready?"_

"_Ready."_

_And, with that, the last of the Umbral Witches moved in tandem, as they saved the world…_

Present day…

A lone rider of a modified Honda motorcycle is racing towards the city of Tokyo even as the morning sun was about to dawn over the horizon.

"Damn it," said the rider, as she pressed on the gas while her hair whipped about as the wind blew across her body. "Every time I black out, I am even farther away from my destination, than when I first woke up in that gawd-forsaken country. It's as if my sense of direction has been cursed…"

Pause.

"But my sense of where my old 'sister' is NOT," the rider said. "She is alive somewhere in this country, and the closer I am to Tokyo, the more I am sure that she is there…"

Pause.

"Bayonetta, I am coming for you!"

And, with that, the lone rider continues her journey…

Meanwhile, Ranma-onna was performing her early morning exercises…on a dancing pole, to the tune of "Cherry Pie" (from the 1980's rock band called "Warrant"). The pole had been installed in the Tendo Dojo, much to the chagrin of the dojo's heir.

"You call that 'exercising'?" Akane asked incredulously, as she practiced her morning workout.

"What you say 'toe-MAY-toe', I say 'toe-MAH-toe," Ranma-onna said. "What you say 'poe-TAY-toe, I say 'a two drink minimum'."

"Ranma, this is a respectable dojo, not a place where you prance around like a floozy pervert!" yelled Akane. Since the arrival of her potential fiancée to her home, the youngest of Tendo Sisters was determined that martial arts, particularly the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, should be practiced with honor and proper decorum, not sullied into some perverted thing…

"Ah, you're using adjectives AND nouns today, in your insults," Ranma-onna said, as she hooked her legs around the pole, before bending backwards, until she was virtually upside down. "Now, all you need to do is come up with a pronoun, a verb, an adverb, a conjunction, a preposition and an interjection in your insults, and I MIGHT be impressed."

"Oh, okay," Akane said, as she took the bait. "Ranma, the boy who secretly, enjoys becoming the one who prances around like a perverted floozy in MY dojo, but pretends to hate it, right?"

"Nice one," Ranma-onna said, as she flips slowly to a standing position. "But I'll let you slide on using 'my' as the pronoun."

"Wait, how do you-? Wait a minute, why am I debating grammar mechanics with the likes of you? As soon as Dad comes to his senses, there won't be a betrothal, let alone a marriage…"

Pause.

"And I sure as heck won't allow you to marry my father!" Akane said. "Got it?"

"Of course 'I' got it," Ranma-onna said, as she looked at herself in the mirror. Ranma-onna was wearing a simple leotard that she had borrowed from the eldest Tendo sister Kasumi…since what Ranma-onna was wearing for her morning workouts was deemed "inappropriate".

"Dreadful outfit, but I DO like the red-hair," Ranma-onna said. "And the cup-size and hips are bigger than I would like, not that I'm complaining…"

She then notices Akane staring at her in disbelief.

"You know, if you really DO like me in that 'special way', all you have to do is ask me out," Ranma-onna said with a wink and a nod.

"What?" Akane replied. "I do NOT like girls, and I DON'T like pervert boys who change into floozies!"

"Sure, you do, and I happen to be the Umbral Witch who defeated the Lord of Creation…in order to save the world."

"Now who's kidding who, ne?"

"Well, I have enough of this game for one moment in time," Ranma-onna said, as picks up a kettle of hot water that had been placed on a nearby warmer, after shutting off her music player. "Time for my little man to come out and play…"

Akane made a face as Ranma-onna poured hot water over her head…

"Aw, man," Ranma said, as he looked at what he was wearing. "I got to write a note to myself about what to wear during practice…"

"Yeah, you do look ridiculous in that," said Nabiki, the middle Tendo sister, as she stood by entrance to the dojo.

"Nabiki?" Akane said in surprise. "How long…?"

"Oh, I was here for the last few minutes, before 'Ranma-baby' came back to us," Nabiki said with a smirk. "And Kasumi wanted me to let you know that breakfast is ready to be served in twenty minutes."

"Oh, okay," Akane said, as she gathered her things. She then gave one last look at Ranma, and turned her nose at him.

"Humph!" Akane said, as she walks out of the dojo…

"You know, I'm surprised that Pops didn't wake me up to spar with him this morning," Ranma said, as he gathered his things. "Then again, I am SO glad he's not here to see me looking like this…"

"Well, I'm surprised that you don't remember this, but your 'other half' insisted that he gets a job," Nabiki said.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said with a nod. As part of Genma accepting Ranma-onna's concessions, the elder Saotome had to find more respectable employment, since she didn't want to be used as a meal ticket, and that the Tendo family should be compensated for putting up with them…

"Well, I better get ready for school-"

"One moment," Nabiki said. "I know that your father is earning his keep around here, but there's the matter of YOU being here."

"But…I'm in school," Ranma said. "And Pops is already working and all…"

"You can still earn some money for your room and board around here," Nabiki said. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Ranma was at a lost as to what to say next, when he heard a familiar voice in his head…

_Little man, give her the envelope that is next to the music box…_

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said, as he turns back to see an envelope that was lying where his music box was sitting. He then goes over to retrieve the envelope…

"Here," Ranma said, as he presents the envelope to Nabiki.

"What's this?" Nabiki said, as she hesitantly accepts the envelope. It felt thick…

"Uh, I don't know," Ranma said, with a shrug.

And, with that, Ranma walks out of the dojo.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Nabiki opens the envelope, and pulls out a note that was on a thick stack of photo paper. She decides to take a look at the pictures, with some being of Ranma-onna, and many being of Nabiki, both in a compromising position.

"What?" Nabiki said aloud, as she quickly reads the accompanying note:

_Nabiki,_

_I noticed that you were taking pictures of me without my permission, so I've returned the favor. Well, unlike you, I haven't sold YOUR pictures to silly teenage boys for money…although I do think I am worth more than the asking price, I think. So, here's the deal: you do not try to rope 'Little Man' into a scheme of yours, and I won't ruin your carefully-crafted reputation._

_XOXOXO,_

"_Bayonetta"_

Nabiki was nearly gasping for air, trying to fathom how Ranma-onna knew about the pictures she had took of Ranma-onna, as well as how pictures herself was taken without her knowing…

Wait.

"'Bayonetta'?" Nabiki said, as she looked at the note again. She then turned the note over, and saw an addendum to Ranma-onna's note:

_PS. After you stop hyper-ventilating over the loss of your 'upper-hand', I do have a 'project' that you might be interested in. Next time you see me, and not 'Little Man', present this note to ME. I do not want my other half, or anyone else, know what I am up to after hours._

"Humph," Nabiki said to herself. She then notices yet another addendum to the previous addendum.

_PSS. And, no, it's not THAT. Ciao._

Nabiki's mercenary-like mind was now at work, trying to see what angle she can exploit. However Nabiki may want to "repay" Ranma-onna for securing compromising photographs of her, although the middle Tendo sister had to admit was a cleaver thing that Ranma-onna had done, she had two pertinent questions in mind.

One, who or what is "Bayonetta", and, two, what kind of business proposition did Ranma-onna have in mind?

Pushing those thoughts aside for the time being, Nabiki tucks the pictures and the accompanying note back into the envelope, before tucking the envelope into the pocket of her dress.

'Besides, I am curious as to how today will go,' Nabiki thought, as she proceeded towards the dining room of her home. 'Ever since Ranma-baby started school with me and Akane last week, Kuno-baby has been acting really…really strange of late, even for HIM. Oh, well…"

A short time later…

"You know, we DO have plenty of time to get to class," Ranma said, as he and Akane ran down the street toward Furinkan High School, which was located in Nerima Ward, where the Tendo compound was located.

"I KNOW that, but every time we arrive at school, we end up being late anyway!" Akane said. "You're not the one with the morning fights, you know."

"It's not MY fault that you have admirers with no taste."

"What was that?"

"Er, nothing," Ranma said.

"Humph!"

_Ah, good one…you're learning._

'Thanks,' Ranma thought with a grin.

_By the way, you should watch out for the old woman._

'Huh-?'

SPLASH!

"Oh, dear," said the old woman, after she realized that she had accidentally splashed water on a passerby. Every morning, like a ritual, the old woman would splash water along the side walk as a way of cleansing her surroundings of dust…

"I apologize for that, young lady," the old woman said, as she sees Ranma-onna cinching her waist sash.

"Do not apologize, elder," Ranma-onna said with a smile. "I have learned in my time to believe in the power of Fate. Perhaps, your actions were meant to happen?"

"I do appreciate your forgiven nature," the old woman said.

"Ugh," Akane said, thinking how weird Ranma-onna was being…

After saying her good-byes, Ranma-onna continues on her way to school.

"Were you for real?" Akane asked.

"About what?" Ranma-onna said out of curiosity.

"About all that talk about Fate."

"Ah. Well, I AM an Umbral Witch, after all."

"Ah, HA!" Akane proclaimed. "I knew it!"

"Knew WHAT?" Ranma-onna said incredulously.

"That you were some kind of demoness or witch."

"Was there any doubt? And by the way, I'm not a demoness, just a witch."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. Like anything, a witch can be a 'good witch' or a 'wicked witch'."

"Of course you're the wicked witch," Akane said.

"If you say so," Ranma-onna said with a shrug. "I mean, I never intentionally harmed an innocent, but I freely admit to racking up points in the body count where 'angels' are concerned…"

"…What?"

"I guess, you might say, to use gaming terminology, I lean towards 'chaos neutral', since I do business with the Netherworld?"

"…WHAT?"

"You know, we better hurry, or we WILL be late," Ranma-onna said, as she crouches a bit and leans forward. "Here, get on my back."

"For what?"

"I am faster than you are, and we can get to the school in no time."

"…"

"Humor me."

"Whatever," Akane said, as gets on Ranma-onna's back. "This is so stupid…"

"You're ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You got a hold on me?"

"I'm going to get a hold of your neck if you don't get going," Akane said angrily.

"Ooh, kinky," Ranma-onna said. "Reminds me of a date I was on a while back…"

Pause.

"Hang on for a bumpy ride!" Ranma-onna said, as she steps down on her rear heel. The pavement cracked, as she sprung into a run.

THOOM!

FWOOSH!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akane screamed, as she held on for dear life. "How can you move…so FAST?"

"Heh," Ranma-onna replied with a cocky smile, as she quickly made her way to school…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranetta, Vol. 2! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Bayonetta belong to the respective properties.**

**Note: This is a one-shot, semi-fusion alt-story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a Ranma 1/2/Bayonetta story only.**

**Author's Note: This is my way of testing the waters, after getting requests for a continuation. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Within mere moments, Ranma-onna and Akane made it to the school grounds of Furinkan High School, with Akane still screaming in fright.

"-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akane said, as Ranma-onna screeched to a halt at the main gate.

"Oh, calm down," Ranma-onna said. "You do not hear me carrying on like that."

"YOU are not the one holding on for dear life!" Akane said, as she immediately hops off of Ranma-onna's back. "Running down the street like a maniac…"

"Well, whatever," Ranma-onna said, as she looked around the school grounds. "That's odd…"

"What?" Akane said.

"It appears that your secret admirers are in…mourning?"

"Huh?" Akane said, as she looked at what Ranma-onna was looking. All the boys, the ones that usually challenge her to a fight every morning were crying.

"What gives?" Akane asked.

"Maybe they realized what they have been missing out THIS?" Ranma-onna replied, as she struck a sexy poise.

"Ranma, you perverted jerk-!"

"Hey, you," Ranma-onna said, she points to the boy closest to her. "Why shed the tears, darling?"

"It's because we have learned that the Tendo sisters have been betrothed to someone who has yet to choose," the boy said. "I mean, how unfair is that to the rest of us?"

"I'm not marrying Ranma!" Akane said. "Get it?"

"Putting my companion's tantrum aside, how did you know this?" Ranma-onna asked.

"It was I, my dark goddess," said a tall, Japanese youth who carried himself like a samurai and an aristocrat. He took a whiff of rose, before turning his full gaze upon her.

"Oh, my," Ranma-onna said sarcastically. "It's Kuno, Tatewaki Kuno, upperclassman at Furinkan High School, also known as 'The Blue Thunder'."

"Ah, you remembered me from our first meeting, my dark goddess," Kuno said.

"I do remember planting my foot unto your face, while on my way to school," Ranma-onna said. "Shouldn't you and your crew be preparing for class?"

"I wanted to set the record straight," Kuno replied. "I only know from Nabiki Tendo that one Ranma Saotome is to be wed to one of the Tendo sisters…"

"I told you, I am not marrying Ranma," Akane said.

"Are you a sister that I was not aware of?"

"Let's see," Ranma-onna said thoughtfully, as her mischievous mind went to work. "I am…a cousin of dear, sweet Akane, and will be staying at her home until further notice."

"I see," Kuno replied with a nod. "Then, may I have your name, my goddess?"

"You may call me…Bayonetta."

"Ah," Kuno said. "Of course! Like your namesake, you pierce the hearts of your enemies…"

Pause.

"And your lovers."

"Ah, ah, ah," Ranma-onna said, as she wagged her finger. "Think clean thoughts, or you might be punished."

"I would gladly be punished by you in Hell, for a chance to grace your warmth in Heaven."

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," Akane said.

"Tell me, what is the purpose are these contests of yours?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Do you not see?" Kuno asked. "The beautiful Akane is like a fierce tigeress who needs to be tamed, and only I can do that. However, knowing that there are other male suitors who also appreciate this quality in her, I challenged them to defeat my thorny rose as a means of proving themselves worthy of her affections."

"Ugh, see what I have to deal with?" Akane replied. "The ONLY benefit from this stupid nonsense is that I get to practice martial arts."

"My, how epic," Ranma-onna said to Kuno. "And how do you fit in all this?"

"Naturally, I am superior to all who dare challenge Akane for her affection," Kuno said. "When they realize the error of their ways, it will only be me left to woo her as a noble man should."

"I see," Ranma-onna replied with a nod. She then turned towards her companion.

"I don't see why this stud of a young man has not tickled your fancy…besides other parts of your person."

"I'm just tired of being treated as an object of desire," Akane said. "Maybe YOU like that sort of thing, but I just want to be respected for my skills as a martial artist."

"A worthy goal, I suppose…"

"So, my lovely Bayonetta, would you care to be included in my affections?" Kuno said. "It would be my honor to date thee."

"I'm afraid I cannot merely accept such a proposal," Ranma-onna replied. "For one, your heart belongs to another, and, for another, I would only date STRONG men…if I was so inclined at the moment."

"Surely, you have heard of my prowess in the sword arts?" Kuno said, as he pulls his wooden sword (called a boken) from his sash. "After all, I am the captain of this school's kendo club."

"Oh, dear," Ranma-onna said, as she examines Kuno's wooden sword, using the tips of her fingers to travel along the wooden sword's edge. "My…how long and sturdy it is…"

"To better thrust…into my opponent for the kill, I suppose," Kuno said with a smile.

"I do like how it curves at an appreciative angle. I suppose it makes things easier for your blade to go in…and out…and in…and out-"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP THAT?" Akane yelled.

"Right," Ranma-onna said, as she cleared her throat. "For a moment, I was getting carried away with myself…"

"Lady Bayonetta, my dark goddess, I, Tatewaki Kuno, would like to challenge you for a date," Kuno declared, as thunder and lightning roared and flashed.

THOOM!

"And I, shall accept your proposal," Ranma-onna said with style, as she twirled around in a sexy dance, before stopped in an erotic poise that produced fireworks. "With style!"

FLASH!

Akane was about to say something to Ranma-onna when she noticed how the boys, and some girls, were transfixed by Ranma-onna's impromptu performance.

"Um, I'll be right back," said one student, as he ran off.

"Yeah, I got to, um…go," said another student, as he disappeared as well.

And they weren't the only two students to suddenly have to disappear, which caused Akane to be livid.

"RANMA…!"

"But if we are going to do this, here are MY conditions," Ranma-onna said, as she steps away from Kuno, seemingly oblivious to what she had just did. "I will go out on a date with you, should you defeat me in our little sparring match. However, should I defeat YOU, you are to leave Akane alone, and treat her as an equal, not as an object to be had."

"Ranma?" Akane said in a confused manner, thinking that it was weird for anyone to stand up for her.

"But, Lady Bayonetta-" Kuno began.

"No, buts," Ranma-onna said. "A true man is not a man based upon his looks and his wallet; a true man is one of good character and nobility…"

Pause.

"So, Tatewaki Kuno, are you that man of good character and nobility?" Ranma-onna asked.

"I am," Kuno said. "And I shall accept your conditions with honor."

"Good boy," Ranma-onna said. "See you after school…"

As Ranma-onna and Akane walked towards the school building, Ranma-onna took a hot tea kettle from…somewhere.

"That was really nice of you, Ranma, sticking up for me like that," Akane said, as Ranma-onna poured hot water over her head…

"Well, it's Cereza's idea…unfortunately," Ranma said, as he shivered at the thought of what he…SHE had done.

"'Cereza'?"

"It's the name of the woman who died in the Jusenkyo pool I fell in," Ranma said. "When I talked to the caretaker there, after I had gotten the curse, he had said that on occasion, a pool can imprint not just the body onto the pool's victim, but the dispositions as well. In fact, in the super rare occasions, memories can be included into the mix as well."

"So, you think you're being possessed?" Akane asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I think so, since I'm always having mental conversations with HER."

"Um, okay…"

"Look, I'm not crazy. It's just…dang it, I can't explain it. All I know is that if there is a cure for my curse, I don't know if I want that cure, if it means that Cereza will disappear forever."

"This…Cereza means a lot to you?" Akane asked.

"Well, she's the one who has kept me out of trouble, especially where Pops is concerned," Ranma said. "Plus, she's helped me in my martial arts training."

"Ah…"

Pause.

"So, how much of you is you, and how much of her is you?" Akane asked.

"It's weird," Ranma said thoughtfully. "Right now, I'm me. Occasionally, I hear her voice in my head, but that's about it. But when I am in my cursed body, my mind becomes different. I…I remember things that I know that I haven't experienced. And…I start thinking about boys and being sexy and…ugh. I really think about girl stuff. And I'm afraid that the longer I am in my cursed body, the more likely I will…accept it, and no longer want to be the old me…"

Pause.

"I don't want to be a different person, Akane," Ranma said. "But I don't know if I want to give up that part of myself, if it means giving up Cereza in the process."

"I didn't know you felt that way about your…condition."

"Yeah, well, I don't need anybody to feel sorry for me-"

"Fine, be that way!"

"BUT…thanks," Ranma said with a smile.

"Um, you're welcome?"

As Ranma and Akane entered the school building, Nabiki, who was watching things from the second floor, near the entrance of the school, straightens herself.

'Hmmm,' Nabiki thought to herself, as she munched on a poki stick. Although she enjoyed the chaos that Ranma-onna had caused, as a spectator, Nabiki really liked the fact that she just acquired new information on her.

"'Cereza', eh?" Nabiki mused aloud, as she turned away from the window…

Meanwhile, somewhere along the waterfront of the city of Tokyo, a lone passenger of a freighter from China disembarks.

'Finally, I made it!' thought the purple-haired maiden, as she looks around at the land where her prey supposedly went to. She had used her family's extensive network to acquire the proper documentation to come to Japan. Still, in spite of knowing what country her prey had gone to, it will still be a while before she is able to actually find…the witch.

"[And when I find you, I will make you pay for what you have done]!" declared the purple-haired maiden, who spoke in a dialect of Chinese that very few actually spoke fluently. "[So says Xian Pu of the Joketsuzouko]!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, a man sits alone, contemplating what to do next with his life…

'Get it together, Luka,' thought the man, as he scans old photographs of his favorite target, the one he had once thought was responsible for the death of his father…

'Bayonetta has been gone for many years, now,' Luka said. 'And you're getting older, not to mention side-tracked career-wise…'

Luka sighs, as he closes the file filled with pictures.

"Man, how I actually miss Bayonetta calling me 'Cheshire'," Luka said, as he tosses the photo-filled file back into the drawer. Before closing the drawer shut, he pulls out a lollipop.

"Humph," Luka said, as he looks at the lollipop once, before tossing it back into the drawer…

And then, he hears a knock on the door to his office.

"Um, who is it?" Luka asked.

"It's me!" said the person on the outside of the door.

"Alright, Enzo," Luka said, a he gets up from his desk to open the door…

"What is it?" Luka said tiredly, as he greeted the informer.

"Rodin sent me to get you," Enzo said.

"About what?"

"He thinks he may have a bead on Bayonetta's whereabouts," Enzo said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Luka said, as he grabs his coat. "Take me to him!"

"Alright, already," Enzo said. "But don't get your hopes up. From what I know, her trail is feint."

"I don't care, just take me to see Rodin," Luka said. "Whatever happened to Bayonetta can allow me to put all this nonsense to rest…for good!"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranetta, Vol. 2! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Bayonetta belong to the respective properties.**

**Note: This is a one-shot, semi-fusion alt-story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a Ranma 1/2/Bayonetta story only.**

**Author's Note: This is my way of testing the waters, after getting requests for a continuation. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

The day wears on, with Ranma finding school very, very…boring. As a result, Ranma decides to take a nap.

"Zzzzzzz…"

Akane looks over towards Ranma, and shakes her head, as she resumes her formal posture while trying to take in that day's instruction.

Meanwhile, Ranma, although he appeared to be sleeping, was not doing that…

"Really, little man," said Cereza, as she and Ranma walked in a mindscape of what appeared to be an old European town. "If you had to choose which if the Tendo sisters to marry, who would it be?"

"I told you, I don't want to marry any of 'em," Ranma said, as he sat down on a park bench.

"Ah, so you want to marry Soun Tendo, eh?" Cereza said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, for crying out loud! That's YOU influencing me to be all girly."

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" Cereza said, as she whips back her black hair. Unlike Ranma's girl body, Cereza was thinner and taller…

"Well, for ONE, I rather stand up when I, well, go to the bathroom, and, two, I don't want to have babies. And do you know HOW girls have babies? They have to let guys do stuff to them."

"Well, for record, in these modern times, you can just let guys 'do stuff' to you without consequences."

"That's not the point, and you know it, Cereza."

"No, MY point is that a healthy young man such as yourself SHOULD show an interest in 'socializing' with girls…"

Pause.

"That is, unless you're into guys," Cereza said.

"No, I'm NOT. Jeez. And don't you try anything to get me with Kuno. I mean, I don't know if it's me flirting with Kuno, or you or something."

"Well, I DO apologize for that," Cereza said. "But, it's just so hard to resist in not being me."

"Well, YOU are a part of me, and whatever you do, it makes me feel weird."

"Like I said, I really do apologize for carrying on like that, but you should interact with girls a bit more. You'll learn how to be less shy around them."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Ranma said thoughtfully. He then thought of something else.

"We're talking about being less shy with girls, right?"

"Of course, my young friend," Cereza said, as she sweated bullets while crossing her legs. "Why would we talk about anything else?"

"Yeah, right!"

"Heh," Cereza replied. "And for the record, I'm a part of YOU, with YOU in the driving seat. If you don't like any of my influences, you have to assert your will."

"I don't even know what that means."

"Basically, you're milk, and I am chocolate. Sure, the taste of milk changes when chocolate is added, but YOU are still milk."

"Well, that's a better explanation than anything I can come up with…"

Pause.

"With you talking about me about talking to girls and junk, what about you?" Ranma said. "Didn't you have a guy you liked or something?"

Cereza turns away to look off into the distance…

"Cereza?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ranma," Cereza said. "I was thinking about a man named Luka."

"'Luka'?"

"The funny thing was that I rebuffed his advances, thinking that he was too young and too nosy to be interesting," Cereza said with a knowing smile. "I do admit, in hindsight, I did like the attention."

"Ew," Ranma replied.

"Wot?" Cereza said. "You would like him."

"I'm afraid that if I meet him in my girl body, you liking him might rub off on me."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's been many years since I last saw him, and I am SURE that he has since moved on with his life…"

Pause.

"But if I have but one regret, it would be me not giving him a chance early on, in our little adventure," Cereza said. "But, that's all in the past…"

Cereza then stands up.

"As promise, I will teach you a new trick."  
"Well, finally," Ranma said, as he gets on his feet. "So, what's next?"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh," Cereza said, as she wagged her left finger. "Not so fast."

"Oh-kay," Ranma said in a confused manner. "What gives?"

"In order for me to teach you my abilities, you have to be a girl," Cereza said. "This is the way of the Umbral Witch."

"This isn't a trick to get me to accept my girl-side, is it?" Ranma said suspicion.

"Not at all. However, certain abilities that I can teach you can only be appreciated if your girl-body has been anointed into the ways of the witch. And witches are FEMALE. Afterwards, if you can use what you learn as a male, then so be it…"

Pause.

"Personally, I would think that it would be interested to see if you COULD be the first 'Umbra Warlock'," Cereza said.

"Okay," Ranma said, seeing Cereza's point. "I'll accept that challenge."

"Good," Cereza said, as she takes a cup of water, which suddenly appeared in her hand, and pours it over Ranma's head…"

"Whoa," Ranma-onna said, as she looked at herself. "I can change into my girl body…in my mind, too?"

"This is merely a dreamscape, my dear," Cereza said. "Until you can dominate it yourself, you are subject to the 'physics' that exists here. And that includes how the Jusenkyo curse is affected here."

"Ah," Ranma-onna said. "But…I don't feel girly here, compared to when I am awake with the curse activated."

"That's because you are still male on the outside," Cereza said. "Although, it would be neat if you could mentally affect your curse."

"Huh," Ranma-onna said, as she notices a free-standing mirror, which was propped up in the middle of the walk way. Curious, Ranma-onna slowly walked up to the mirror, and took a good look at her cursed body…

"Whoa," Ranma-onna said, as she examined her cursed body. "I…I look beautiful…"

"That's because you are a handsome young man, Ranma," Cereza said with a smile, as she saunters up to the teenage martial artist. "If only I was a bit more unethical, I would seduce you right here…"

"And…I almost look like you."

"According to that fascinating guide at Jusenkyo, my body served as the template, with what you are filling that it," Cereza said. "In other words, right now, we could pass as 'half-sisters', with one mother having different fathers, for example."

"Oh…"

"You know, I always wanted to have a sister," Cereza said.

"You did?" Ranma-onna said, as she turned to face her friend.

"Yep. The Umbral Witches did not like the fact that my mother, also an Umbral Witch, was impregnated by my father, a Lumen Sage. They thought that such a union would cause chaos. I suppose that they are right about that, since I just LOVE to screw with people."

"Um…"

"Figuratively speaking, of course, I think. Nevertheless, when I met Jeanne, heir to the legacy of the Umbral Witches, we hit it off quickly as best friends…"

Pause.

"I miss Jeanne," Bayonetta said, as she shed a single tear. "I…I guess that's why I prefer you to be a girl, since you're the only one I can share things with."

"Huh," Ranma-onna said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, really. We could go shopping together, and then get our hair and nails done together…"

Pause.

"And then we could pick up guys at bars," Cereza said, as she grins.

"And there goes my sympathy," Ranma-onna said, as she rolled her eyes for a moment. "Look, can't we do the training thing now?"

"Certainly," Cereza said. "And to make this 'fun', we should have some obstacles. Agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma-onna said dismissively. "What we have to do? Jump through hoops or something?"

"Or something," Cereza said, as she snapped her fingers.

SNAP!

There was an intense light that was shining overhead.

"What?" Ranma-onna said, as she tried to cover her eyes. She could make out winged creatures…

"Those, my young friend are angels," Cereza said. "Well, representation of angels, at any rate."

"And they'll help us?"

"No. They are going to try to kill us."

"WHAT?"

THOOMP!

"Skreeee!" screeched the first angel, as he twirled around what appeared to be some sort of halberd.

"Now, if you make it past these gents, and the creature that follow them, I will be waiting on the other side of THAT building," Cereza said, as she points to the small building past the angels. "Oh, and one more thing: you do not have to hold back, since these angels are not real here…"

Pause.

"Good luck…"

And, with that Cereza fades from view.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" Ranma-onna yelled, just as the angels attacked.

Ranma-onna dodges the first strike by first jumping backward, and then towards the side of the thrusting weapon.

"Heh," Ranma-onna said, as she performs a leap kick, that knocks the first angel unto the ground. Upon impact, the angel shatters into light particles.

KRISH!

"Well, this is easy," Ranma-onna said, as she makes short work of her opponents.

KRISH!

KRISH!

KRISH!

"I thought that I was to face a challenge," Ranma-onna said in cocky manner, as she smiled.

"Oh, but these are just the preliminaries, my young friend," said Cereza's disembodied voice. "Your challenge is FAR from being over."

"Huh-?"

Suddenly, the ground lightens up, as something big begins rise from the ground, causing Ranma-onna to gulp.

"SKRREEEEE!" yelled the giant angel, as he twirled his battle axe.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" Ranma-onna yelled, before turning her full attention towards her latest opponent…

A short time later, a bruised Ranma-onna, who had a battle axe strapped on her back, confronts Cereza, who was casually reading a magazine on a bench on the other side of the building.

"Ah, you're here," Cereza said, not bothering to look up from her reading. "Took you long enough."

"I hate you right now," Ranma-onna said. "I really, REALLY do."

"I thought you like having a challenge to test your skill?" Cereza said mockingly, as she tosses aside her magazine to look at Ranma-onna. "At any rate, you past the preliminaries."

"THAT was the preliminaries?" Ranma-onna replied incredulously.

"Uh-huh," Cereza said. "Now, as promised, it's time for your lesson."

"It's about time," Ranma-onna said, as she tosses aside the weapon that was on her back. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good. Now, let's change the scenery a bit…"

The mindscape changed, to one that of night. The full moon began to rise into the sky…

"The Umbral Witch is one who is connected to the Moon," Cereza said. "In fact, the Moon has been historically linked to women, because of our natural cycle."

"Um, what?"

"You know, menstruation."

"I don't know what that means."

"Let me guess: you did not get a talk about 'the birds and the bees' from 'The Panda', eh?" Cereza said disapprovingly.

"The only thing I was told from Pops is that boys and girls are different, and that girls make babies," Ranma-onna said with a shrug. "How that happens, I was never told."

"Ranma, you and I will have to talk about this subject in detail later," Cereza said. "At any rate, women are attuned to the phases of the Moon. Umbral Witches learned to tap into this power to do…this…"

As the full Moon shines above the pair, Cereza aura began to glow a purple color.

"Now, watch, and learn," Cereza said, as she suddenly turns and jumps against a wall of a nearby building. She then ran up the wall…and then stopped and turned to face an amazed Ranma-onna.

"See?" Cereza said, as she casually twirled around. "Easy as pie."

"That's cool!" Ranma-onna said. "Let me try it…"

Ranma-onna jumps and runs up the wall that Cereza was standing on.

"Okay, I got it!" Ranma-onna said, as she slows down. "I got it-!"

And then, gravity becomes a reality, as Ranma-onna begins to fall.

"Hey!" Ranma-onna yelled, just before Cereza catches her.

"Relax, I have you," Cereza said, as she held a now-dangling Ranma-onna.

"Easy for you to say," Ranma-onna said, as she looked down at the abyss that was her mind.

"It is, because I embrace my womanhood," Cereza said. "And if you want to master this trick, you have to embrace yours."

"I told you, I ain't accepting my being a girl! I'm a guy."

"And a handsome one at that. But, I'm not telling you to accept your girl-side. Well, ultimately I am for self-serving reasons, but, in this case, you have to accept the potential of your girl body."

"My…potential?"

"Yes. The potential power that all humans have is vast, but men and women have different potentials. Have you not studied eastern philosophy?"

"Other than to get better at martial arts, no," Ranma-onna said.

"Then view this training as such," Cereza said. "And to do that, view your girl body as a different type of power source than your male power."

"Alright, so…where do I begin?"

"Focus on the center of balance within your body."

"But that would be my lower, um, stomach."

"Exactly. Men are typically broad-shouldered, while women are hip heavy. Draw your energy from there."

"But it feels weird."

"Yes, at first. But try it, and embrace that part of you that make you female."

With hesitance, Ranma-onna draws her strength from her lower torso, rather than her upper torso like she normally does as a male…

"I think…I feel something," Ranma-onna said, as she begins to glow.

"Good, now, plant your feet onto the wall," Cereza said.

Ranma-onna bends her legs at her hip, and then plants her feet firmly onto the surface of the wall.

"Okay, now what?"

"Now, push the energy into the wall, like you would when you use your hands to climb the walls or ceilings," Cereza said.

"I think I have it," Ranma-onna said.

"Good," Cereza said, as she lets go of Ranma-onna's hand.

"Ah!" Ranma-onna yelled, as she instinctively tried to brace for a fall, only to realize that she merely fell backwards, until she hits her back unto the wall after bending backwards.

BAMF!

"Oof!" Ranma-onna said. "Why'd you do that for…?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention, darling," Cereza said. "Apparently, you were, since you are on your butt right now…"

"I'm not?" Ranma-onna said in realization. "Oh, I'm not!"

"Okay, then stand up. Think the wall as the ground you walk on."

Ranma-onna concentrated, as she stood up, making her perpendicular to the wall.

"There, that was not so hard," Cereza said. "Now, come to me…"

"Okay," Ranma-onna said, as she slowly walks towards Cereza, as if she was a newborn.

"Excellent," Cereza said, as she held Ranma-onna's hands. "Continue to practice, and you'll be good at this in your girl form. And perhaps, you'll figure out a way to transfer this ability to your male half."

"Well, I better, cause I feel weird," Ranma-onna said. "Now what?"

"We go for a run," Cereza said, as she turns to run perpendicular to the wall. "Come on, we do not have all day. After all, we DO have a challenge with that handsome Tatewaki Kuno this afternoon."

Ranma-onna merely shook her head in disbelief, as she begins to move. Only Cereza would find that insufferable Kuno to be attractive…

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranetta, Vol. 2! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Bayonetta belong to the respective properties.**

**Note: This is a one-shot, semi-fusion alt-story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a Ranma 1/2/Bayonetta story only.**

**Author's Note: This is my way of testing the waters, after getting requests for a continuation. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the "real world", in a place that lies between Heaven and Hell, Luka arrives at an infamous drinking establishment known simply as "Gates of Hell"…

"Are you SURE Rodin will help me find Bayonetta, Enzo?" Luka said warily, as he suddenly appeared in a bar that also served as a nightclub of sorts.

"Would I bother taking us here to this place, if I SAID he wouldn't?" Enzo said, as he adjusts his hat.

"Not unless it's part of an elaborate trap," said a large, bald black man, as he stands up from behind the bar.

"Rodin," Luka said in a warily manner. "What a surprise."

"Don't be," Rodin said, as he gets himself two shot glasses out. "Sooner or later, you would have found yourself right back here."

"And why would that be?"

"Yes, why would that be?" Rodin said, before taking a puff of his cigar, and then blowing the smoke out in a very realistic shape of a woman.

"If you think I am here because of Bayonetta-"

"Of course, you're here for Bayonetta," Rodin said, as he pours himself and Luka some drinks…

"Here," Rodin said, as he slides Luka's glass to him. "We have much to discuss."

"Hey, where's MY drink?" Enzo asked.

"I didn't invite you to this little conference, did I?" Rodin said. "You can sit yourself RIGHT over there in the corner, and don't speak until I say so."

"Humph!" Enzo said, as he glares at Rodin, before marching off into his designated corner. "I don't get paid enough for this abuse…"

"Okay," Luka said, as he took a gulp of his drink. "What's up?"

"I can't say that I am Bayonetta's biggest fan, but she was my biggest client for the, let's say, the exotic."

"Obviously."

"Tell me, what do you remember the day Bayonetta disappeared?" Rodin asked.

"Well, I remember her father, Father Balder had tried to use her as the Left of Jubilee, in order to restart the world," Luka said. "In fact, that was exactly sixteen years ago, this year, when all that happened..."

Luka looked at himself in the mirror behind Rodin. He was still youthful, in spite of pushing forty years old, in a Brad Pitt sort of way…

"Correct," Rodin said. "Well, we ALL know that Bayonetta had made a deal with the devils below."

"Yes, I know," Luka said. "She could increase her power by eliminating angels, thereby avoid ending up in a rather 'bad place'."

"You got it."

"But if she stops doing so, or dies, the devils could claim her."

"Exactly. Problem is that when Bayonetta died, she never ended up in Hell…or any other place, for that matter."

"Are you saying…Bayonetta is…alive?" Luka said with hesitance.

"Nope, she is quite dead, as is her friend Jeanne," Rodin said. "After all this time, I used my contacts in…certain circles to determine that their bodies had been recovered and buried in China."

"Okay, so why are you telling me this?" Luka said angrily.

"Didn't you just hear me? I said that Bayonetta never ended up in Hell…or Heaven, for that matter."

"So, she's in limbo. So what?"

"So, guess what I see in the news, thanks to the Japanese press?" Rodin said, as he throws a local newspaper towards Luka.

"What am I looking at?" Luka asked.

"Look at the newspaper."

Luka quickly scanned the page, which was part of the local section, and catches a glimpse of a picture with caption underneath:

MYSTERIOUS, SEXY GIRL CHASES ESCAPED PANDA.

"The…the hair color is different, but I recognize those curves and that outfit," Luka said. "But…the girl looks younger than Bayonetta."

"At first, I thought that Bayonetta might have had a kid I didn't know about," Rodin said. "But then, I remembered that she hated kids, and I remembered the place where Bayonetta's body had been found..."

Pause.

"What do you know of 'Jusenkyo'?"

"Never heard of it."

"Most people haven't, but it's a place of power that had the unusual ability to transform people into something else, depending upon the pool that the victim fell in."

"Come again?" Luka asked.

"Imagine hundreds of pools of water, springs even, that had magic in them. Someone or something dies in that spring. No harm, right? Wrong. The pool picks up the properties of whatever had died in that spring. The result? Whatever falls into that spring takes on the properties of whatever died in that spring…"

Pause.

"And Bayonetta's body was found in one of the springs there," Rodin said.

"So, you're saying that somebody fell into a spring, and is now running around with Bayonetta's body?" Luka said.

"I would say that, and would be done with this little story of mine, had I not heard from someone 'below' that someone is accessing Bayonetta's powers," Rodin said. "And when I say 'access', I mean a power that can only be obtained from a pact made by the original person who had made it in the first place…"

Pause.

"And that would be Bayonetta herself," Rodin said, as he blew a puff of cigar smoke into the air.

"So, you're saying that not only has someone picked up Bayonetta's body, but also her powers," Luka said, as he lowers the newspaper onto the bar.

"I think so, and apparently, the forces of Heaven and Hell thinks so as well, so much so that they are going to converge together in order to 'test' THIS person, in order to determine her connection to Bayonetta," Rodin said, as he taps Luka's newspaper. "And I don't have to tell you crap storm that will occurs when all that power centers around one person."

"You're talking about people getting hurt," Luka said.

"To say the least."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to Japan, and figure out this girl," Rodin said. "I want to know who she is, and how she is connected to Bayonetta. You ARE an investigative journalist, yeah?"

"Of course I am," Luka said confidently. "I'm still the best at what I do."

"Good, then get started. Once you have made contact, get back to me as soon as possible."

"Why?" Luka said suspiciously. "What is YOUR angle in all this?"

"THAT is none of your damn business," Rodin said, as his eyes glowed red, shining even through his ever-present sunglasses. "What I have to say or do to this girl is my concern. Just be glad I've given you a head start to settle your affairs."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, back at Furinkan High School, a certain sparring match was about to happen…

"Who do you think is going to win, Nabiki?" Akane said to her sister Nabiki, as the middle Tendo sister finished collecting bets from the other students. The match between Upperclassman Kuno and Bayonetta was to take place in the back field of the school…

"Not sure," Nabiki replied. "We all know that Kuno is good in kendo, which is why he is captain of the Kendo Team, but I've never seen him go all out."

"And I haven't seen Ranma practice with a wooden sword or anything," Akane said, as she looked around her immediate area. "By the way, have you seen him…her around…?"

"So, my tigress, where is the dark goddess?" Kuno asked, flanked by his flunkies. "Not that I do not mind being the focus of everyone attention, but I do expect better."

"Ask and he shall receive, my swordsman," Bayonetta said, as she whispered into Kuno's ear.

"Ah!" Kuno said, as he jumped. He was surprised that someone could sneak up on him, with many of his lesser peers present. Come to think of it, why was he just reminded of his younger sister's antics…?

"Oh, there you are," Akane said with annoyance. "Everyone is waiting on you to show up, you know."

"What can I say?" Bayonetta said with a shrug. "I like to make an entrance…with style."

"Well, it's creepy."

"So says the one who hates boys, but won't admit the truth about herself."

"I told you, I'm not LIKE that!"

"Hey, it's all good," Bayonetta said. "I don't judge anyone…except their 'performance'."

"Humph, I'm not even going to dignify a response to THAT."

"Then you can be quiet, and watch me school the Blue Thunder," Bayonetta said, as she presents herself to her opponent.

"With all due respect, my dark goddess, it is I who shall be the teacher," Kuno said, as he brings his wooden sword at ready. "We may begin at your leisure."

"Ranma, catch!" Akane said, as she throws her bamboo practice sword into Bayonetta's hands.

KTCH!

"Thank you," Bayonetta said, as she twirls it around a bit before raising it overhead.

"You will spar with me, using a mere bamboo practice sword?" Kuno said incredulously.

"The art that I utilize enables me to use any tool," Bayonetta said. "Of course, if you think that you are unable to perform…"

"I shall allow you the use of such an unconventional weapon," Kuno said, as he raises his sword into the air…

"HAVE AT THEE!" Kuno roared, as he charged forward.

Bayonetta waited until the last minute to leap out of Kuno's strike range.

"HA!" Kuno yelled, as he brought down his sword. Bayonetta was near a dividing wall, when Kuno struck.

SLICE!

The wall splits in half, as Kuno recovers.

"Whoa," said one of the students. "Kuno is really good…"

"Enhancing one's sword?" Bayonetta commented, as she lands on her feet. "Performance issues?"

"I have trained nearly all my life to perfect MY art," Kuno said. "None can defeat me, especially in the art that I have mastered."

"Then we shall determine if you can back your words," Bayonetta said, as she raises her bamboo sword in front of her…

"You feel that?" said a student to her friend.

"Yeah," replied the friend. "It feels…colder."

Slowly, Bayonetta forms a circle with the bamboo sword. As she does, her battle aura begins to show. In fact, those closest to the fight begin to feel waves of energy emitting from the strange girl.

HUMMMMMMMMMMMM…

"Amazing," Akane said in whispers. She was impressed with Ranma's skills, but was not about to be heard saying so.

"Such…power," Kuno said, as he prepared to strike. "I must…I must have it!"

Kuno twists his torso while pointing his sword overhead. He then performs multiple thrusts, all in an effort to break down the battle aura that existed between him and his dark goddess.

YATATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

Bayonetta grunts slightly, as she takes on the attack. Even though Kuno's blade did not touch her battle aura, the air pressure alone, caused by Kuno's attack, was inflicting damage to that aura. However, Bayonetta was timing the strikes, in order to successfully perform her next move…

"HA!" Bayonetta roars, as she leans back, and thrusts her bamboo sword forward. The release of energy not only sent Kuno reeling, but sent him through what was left of the dividing wall.

BOOSH!

'No!' Kuno thought, as he was blown backwards, even as he began to fight off falling into a state of unconsciousness. 'I cannot be defeated like this…!'

"Victory: Bayonetta," Nabiki said, as she thought about the money she was going to make. She knew that Bayonetta was going to win, so she made money on the margin of victory…among other things.

"Great," Akane said. "Now jerk is going to get an even bigger ego…"

"I…I admit defeat," Kuno said, as he knells before his dark goddess. "You have proven to be a better master of the sword."

"Oh, my little Blue Thunder," Bayonetta said, as she tosses aside what was left of her bamboo sword. "Then, you admit that your declaration of victory came off as a bit…premature…?"

"I…I will admit such a thing, for you are truly ARE a worthy foe," Kuno said. "I shall abide by our agreement."

"You know, for being such a good sport, I shall allow you to challenge me again," Bayonetta said, as she adjusts her glasses. "Train hard, and you just might best me…"

Bayonetta then bends over and gives Kuno a peck on his forehead.

"After all, if you want me to submit to your whims, I want you to be at your peak," Bayonetta said.

"I…I shall endeavor," Kuno said happily. "Yes, I shall train harder, so that I might be worthy of your affection."

"You do that," Bayonetta said. "Ta…"

"You know, you didn't have to do any of that," Akane said.

"I'm a tease, so what?" Bayonetta said. "Look on the bright side: I took your burden from you. You never have to worry about 'Blue Thunder' ever again."

"And what if he does manage to defeat you next time? Then what? How are you going to avoid dating Kuno?"

"What makes you think I want to?"

"You can't be serious?"

"You'll never know, now, will you?" Bayonetta said with a mischievous grin, as she leaves a dumbstruck Akane behind…

"…"

"Three, two, one," Bayonetta said, as she counts down to the point where Akane realizes that Bayonetta was pulling yet another fast one on her.

"Hey, you just said that just to get under my skin, right?" Akane said, as she places her fists unto her hips.

"Nothing get past you, huh?"

**Tbc.**


End file.
